Creation
by The Sky Sage
Summary: Everything has been calm in Hyrule for the last centuries. While the young Link struggles to become a competent knight, an event takes place at Lake Hylia that will change his life forever.
1. Birth

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: This idea dates back from a looong time, but I never saw how to write it. So it took me nearly two years to make it burst into what it is to become. I'm afraid of missing my shot. I don't even know if I'm going to see the end of this one either. I sure hope I will. In any case, I wish for you to pass a good time reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. They are copyright of Shigeru Miyamoto. Bless him.

Chapter I: Birth

Rays of light reflected gracefully upon the lake's clear water. The crickets chirped silently as the owls hooted before leaving their branch to run after a small mouse. The moon seemed to be watching over peacefully at the creatures with its ever-lasting smile. Fishes rippled the surface at their passage under the curious yellow eyes of a black and white cat, which had high hopes in catching one. For a moment, its gaze averted from its future meal to a house nearby. The lights had been closed hours ago; the master was now sleeping soundly. He would have no idea what the feline was doing.

But, before it even plunged its paw to catch the unknowing creature, a sudden burst of light blinded and frightened it. Taking it as a probable danger, the cat ran into the bushes to watch and listen. The crickets had gone quiet, the owls had stopped their hunting, the lake's animal life had stopped as if it was going to assist to something important.

The feline's eyes rose to the sky and saw what had caused it to be blind. The moon, which was now at its highest point, had connected itself to its reflection by a cylinder of light. Though the underwater creatures had stopped every movement, ripples still formed themselves starting from the moon's reflection and getting stronger by the second. Out of nowhere, fire grew and formed a circle as water began to rise. The wind suddenly began to blow, taking off leaves off trees and bringing them in the tube of fire and water. Neither did the leaves burn or did the fire extinguish. All in silence waited for the event that was about to take place.

None had to look hard to see the flesh of a body distinguish itself from the elements. The fire had been the first to act, connecting itself with the flesh and creating hair red as wine. Water rose, wrapping itself around the body. A dark blue dress formed, a sapphire was attached to eight light blue ribbons that stripped around the dress. Then the leaves passed one by one over the eyes and forest green irises were born. Facing an invisible point, bare feet began to move along the water, which held her above. The moon's light as well as every animal's gaze followed each step of the newly created woman. None dared taking their eyes of her, as they believed it was all but a dream. Lush grass tickled her sole and the light began to fade as her eyes closed and her body fell to the ground. All took a step of caution before running or flying to the young lady who had been born.

The Dmgirl: I did one page… That's good, thinking that it occupied half a page in the writing. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter!!!


	2. Valor

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: With all the work my house needs, I barely have the time to write. This is bad. I wish for all of you to discover where this is going, but if I don't have time… Hugh! It's in those moments that I'd like two have something comparable to the Four Swords. I'd split myself in two! Like that, I'd be able to get all the work done and write at the same time!! Wait… would it work?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legends of Zelda. If I did, I wouldn't be renovating this house with my own hands!

Chapter II: Valor

Shouts and screams fused from the castle's training grounds as guards practiced. Among these men clad in armor, one made himself seem like and intruder. It was a lad of nearly nineteen wearing a simple red tunic with cream pants and undershirt and brown boots. Most of the guards looked at him despitefully as the young man shot at targets using a bow. Yet, what made them fume was of even worse matter. A few maids, in fact, nearly all of them, always called upon the lad who answered most respectfully with a small grin and a wave. Each time, they returned the salute and ran away, giggling girlishly. Exasperated, a guard stepped out of the group, a sword in hand and tapped on his shoulder. The boy turned, his grin turning to a calm smile. It only made him angrier.  
"Who do you think you are?"  
The red clad man shrugged and looked to the balcony that overhung the grounds.  
"For someone who will one day become a knight."  
The guard lifted his sword to the lad's throat.  
"Don't play with me, kid."

Blue eyes turned from warm to frozen. The bow ruffled against dirty blond hair as it was put away. A sword came out of a scabbard hanging on a back. Metal clung together in front of a surprised guard for whom everything had gone too quickly. No smirk appeared as aquamarines crossed with amber.  
"If I would be playing, I would have been the first to raise my weapon."  
The guard simply huffed.  
"You're just a big show off. You're worth nothing."  
For answer, the man's sword flew in the air and planted itself in the ground a few feet away. He never saw his opponent sheath his sword, but it had already returned in its rightful place. The others were suppressing their laughter as the man in traveling clothes turned away and began to leave.

In a surge of anger and in order to loose the less possible of his esteem, the guard yelled after him.  
"Why don't you go take on the Sea Snake in Lake Hylia if you think you're so strong!"  
The young man stopped dead in his tracks and turned, eyes filled with curiosity. The other smirked.  
"You didn't know? Why, we all do! Don't we fellas?"  
Most of them were having a hard time not to laugh, but all of them found the strength to nod. The guard tapped on his chin for effect.  
"Why don't you, then? Oh yeah, I forgot, you're in training!"  
All of them howled in laughter. Some even rolled on the ground, not finding the power to stand. Yet, all this noise ceased when a female voice rung to the training grounds.  
"Then why has any of the guards left for Lake Hylia instead of bragging about their knowledge? And, might I remind you, Firmin, that Link here has defeated _and _saved you more times than I can count?"

The guard made a sharp turn and fell on his knees, begging for forgiveness. Royal blue eyes never gave him a second look as the young woman went to the boy who had knelt respectfully. Long blond hair seemed to float like the pink dress she wore. With a smile, she made him rise and began to walk away.  
"It would not be wise to listen. It is only the talk of a fool."  
The young man mumbled, looking at the guards behind him.  
"Pardon?" asked the woman.  
He turned in surprise.  
"Forgive me, Princess. It is of no importance."  
She eyed him suspiciously, but agreed before continuing.  
"No one told you about the Sea Snake?" she said as they passed the door.  
"No one, your highness. Not that I could do anything about it…"  
She smiled knowingly.  
"Then I must consider Lake Hylia as doomed and out of bounds. Poor Zoras. Until the return of the knights, they are defenseless. If only my father would not have that treaty, the knights would have been able to settle it."

The young woman began walking away without him. The moment she turned around to add something, the boy had disappeared. She was beginning to know him too well. Though he held the knights in high esteem, he was not the one to refuse a challenge. All he really needed was a chance. The Sea Snake was an opportunity for him to prove his valor on the field. Why would he possibly run from it? Also, people were in trouble if nothing was done quickly. This was his time and he wouldn't run away from it. He would grasp it and he would come back victorious.

The Dmgirl: Well I guess that's it. See you all next time for another chapter of… Creation.


	3. Danger

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: Here goes, third chapter! First, a big thank you to bhbman90 for his reviews and his invitation to his community. I take it as a great honor and privilege. Also, for those who have been wondering what was the big start in the first chapter, well… you'll understand later. Sorry people!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Bow down to Shigeru Miyamoto, the creator of the game.

Chapter III: Danger

Well-worn boots landed in a soft hush against the ground as a hand passed along a saddle before landing beside a green tunic. Blue eyes looked at the full moon before laying themselves on the dusty road ahead. After readjusting the belt holding a sword around his chest, the young man known as Link began advancing to the vast lake bearing the name of Lake Hylia. The slight fright that had accompanied him during the travel was slowly disappearing as dread took him in a death grip. He wasn't sure anymore if he had mad the right choice. Damn him and his rashness! He never would he be close to a knight with that kind of attitude!

He took one last glance at his steed, a magnificent brown mare with a white mane named Epona, and swallowed hard as he got down the hill to the coast of the clear lake. His trembling left hand met the hilt of his sword. He wasn't here for the pride and the glory. By killing the Sea Snake that had suddenly appeared in these waters, he'd free an entire population of fear and would strengthen the links uniting Zoras and Hylians. It was not a simple task. It was a duty as future knight to make the people of Hyrule live safely and peacefully. Determination built up within him and he reached border of Lake Hylia with a firm step.

A red pointy crest appeared to return in the lake's depths while the serpent searched for something to eat. It had been days since it had last seen a fish humanoid. The waters were nearly empty of its aquatic creatures. They had either fled in fear or had been eaten. The movement of grass and a heat source nearby were discerned. An earthly creature had wandered to the coast. The feast had arrived.

Link knew from the moment the snake burst out of the water that it would not be an easy task. All his fights and quarrels in the training grounds seemed suddenly like a piece of cake. The creature's blood red eyes stared at him, unblinking. He felt as if frozen into place with fear. His determination flew out the window as a wet and sticky tail took a hold of him. His arms were clung next to his torso, impeding him from any movement. The young man couldn't even think straight. Those eyes were just freezing him and burning him at the same time. The eyes disappeared as two venomous fangs came into view. The tail that had held him until then threw the boy in the mouth of the creature. The young warrior had just enough time to grab a hold on one the canines. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he took notice of his surroundings. Really, training seemed a lot easier. None of the men he had fought had hypnotic eyes. None could escape such a grip.

In a flash, he unsheathed his sword and slashed the tongue that was twirling itself around his ankle. The beast cried with a its might as Link jumped out of the monstrous cavern. He had to finish this quickly and without his sight. That wouldn't be easy, seeing that he was used to view things. An enormous gust of wind made him leap to his right and a loud thump was heard. A cry of despair came from the creature. The head was right next to him. He climbed upon it and, hanging onto the scales, aimed for the eyes. He knew his lessons of anatomy had paid off when he heard loud screams as metal broke through tender skin. Yet, he couldn't help the shiver of fear crawling on his spine. Opening his own eyes, he saw two bloodied holes where the red irises should have been. Yet, his smile faded when he was sent flying from the serpent's head. Not a second later, an enormous fang dove into his back, almost breaking his bones. His breathing came back the minute the tooth left. Stumbling in a standing position, he looked at the snake that was gagging his head in every direction, completely lost. Sword at the ready, he slashed through the neck with all the strength he could gather before falling limply on the ground alongside the head.

Forest green eyes watched as the lake slowly filled itself with the monster's blood. A shadow glided to the red liquid. A delicate finger touched the surface with immense grace. A light spread across the lake and, like a ripple, transparent water glistened in the moonlight. Green eyes turned to the young man lying near the coast. A hand turned him around and made contact with his back. The skin tied itself up as a clear substance rose in mid-air as if caught in a glass ball. Two hands took the ball that slowly began to turn blue before being put into a vial. Epona came next to her master and nudged him gently. The boy made no sign of response. A hand laid itself upon her neck and a few gentle words were whispered into her ears. She turned to the shadow before lying slowly on the ground. Link was delicately placed upon the saddle before the ghostly figure climbed. Lifting herself slowly from the ground, she followed the given instruction. The person wasn't evil. Both of them were in safe hands.

The Dmgirl: These chapters are getting longer and longer. I hope I won't bore anyone. Anyway, see you later!


	4. Name

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: Here you go, fourth chapter. The bookshelf is completely done, but I only have two hours on the computer starting at 9:00 p.m. … It sucks, I know. Also, to inform bhbman 90, I have a big, and I say BIG, problems with action scenes. They are getting better with time, but if you, readers, have some pointers on how to make a good fighting scene, I'm all ears. 'Cause if my descriptions are starting to get good and my storyline gets thicker, I am lame when it comes to that. I train, but it's not that easy.

Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned Legend of Zelda, I'd be writing on It would probably be a game already!!!

Chapter IV: Name

Blue eyes slowly opened to meet a brown ceiling as his head spun, making him nauseous. It took him a few minutes before realizing he was in a bed. The room around him was small, but well furnished. A wooden chest of drawers rested on the wall opposite to where he was and the closed door was in plain sight. Nothing else adorned the clear colored room and no one was around for him to ask where he was. Had he left the lake? The sound of the waves coming from the open window on his left made it clear that he hadn't. He slowly lifted the sheets resting over him. Someone has taken of his tunic, undershirt and boots, but not his pants. The young warrior sighed in relief. At least the person that had taken care of him knew the meaning of intimacy. The sound of the door creaking open dragged his attention to an old man that was coming in with a grimace that the boy interpreted as a smile on his face.  
"You're finally awake, son."  
"Who… are you?"  
Link's voice sounded tired and weak. How long had he been unconscious? The person sat in a chair right beside the bed that he hadn't noticed before that instant.  
"My name is Orin. You are in my laboratory, near Lake Hylia, and you've been here for two days."

Two days? Everyone at Hyrule Castle was bound to see his disappearance! The knights had come back for a day now! They would notice their student missing! He couldn't stay here any longer. He had to go back to the castle in the hour! A sharp pain seared alongside his spine, pinning him back to the bed. The serpent's bite, he had forgotten about it. He whimpered as he return into a lying position. Questions twirled into his mind. What had happened to Epona? Would he ever recover? How would he get home?

The door banged open, taking him away from his thoughts. A blurry of red passed in front of him and, before he could even register, he found himself lying on his stomach, the sheets half off him. Delicate fingers passed along his back, soothing away the pain. It couldn't have been the old man. The guy was still sitting in the chair, nearly laughing. He was spun yet again and two forest green eyes were scolding him. He felt suddenly small and guilty. Yet, it didn't last long for soon, two arms enlaced him around his neck. The person got the young man into a sitting position before gently freeing him. Wine red hair flowed onto the bed, like fire. Emerald green eyes stared at him, as a smile never disappeared. Pure white skin made contrast against the brown dress and black slippers. Elvin ears showed that the young lady was a Hylian, just as he was. But what marked him the most was that fact her hands were holding his right one in a gentle manner, never letting it go. Her eyes seemed to want to talk to him. Yet, the elder was the one to speak.  
"She was the one who brought you here and took care of you in these last two days. Isn't that right, miss?"

The young woman nodded vigorously. She gasped, as if she remembered something, and went to the window where the head of a brown horse appeared. Link couldn't help the smile that landed on his face. Epona had been taken care of. She rushed at his side and, with an arm over her shoulders, pulled him out of the bed to the window. Thank the goddesses they were both alive! With that bite, he was afraid he would die. Who would have taken care of his steed then? Probably the girl, she seemed gentle and caring. Where were his manners? He had forgotten the most important.  
"Thank you for taking care of us, miss. You saved my life and I am in your debt."  
She shook her head, humming slightly, and simply smiled, eyes glittering.  
"Is there a name you go by?"  
Her gaze then turned to the old man who stared at the boy.  
"That, son, you'll have to discover on your own. The young lady isn't my daughter. I found her a week ago. My cat, Mor, guided me to her as she lay on the coast, unconscious. For all the time she's been here, I haven't been able to get a word from her, not one. She has a name, that I know, but she's not able to say it, though she can understand every word."

Link looked at her curiously. It was the first time he heard of this type of problem. Of course, he had seen mutes, but they weren't even able to emit sounds. She could, but no coherent word had left her mouth. He turned back to Orin.  
"Why wasn't the royal family informed of this?"  
"I was going to when that sea snake came out of nowhere only a day after, terrifying the Zoras and myself."  
"I see," the young man said, returning his gaze to the girl. "As soon as I get back, I'll get her to them."  
A quizzical gaze came to the elder's face.  
"I am Link, a future knight."  
"Ah, Link, the one who ridicules the guards at Hyrule Castle. I have heard of you."  
The boy blushed in embarrassment before his eyes met with the young woman's. Something had changed in them. They were daring, challenging, like she wanted him to guess his name.

Never backing down, he proposed, minute after minute, names. All of them made a grimace of disgust more ugly than the last appear. He began to lose track of the names he told as well as his hope. All the names he knew were all refused, one after the other. The young man began to walk back to the bed to sit and despair as he gave a shout, holding his arms up to the ceiling.  
"Let's call you Arya, then!"  
A hand landed on his shoulder and he spun to meet a responding stare. No, he hadn't just… Could it be?  
"Arya?"  
Small hands took his as she nodded in response, as if waiting to be asked for something. Orin was in complete disbelief. This boy was like none other. Where he had failed for a week, the young had gotten an answer in a few hours. The elder knew that he could trust the young lady, Arya, to him. Link would take care of her and, most probably, make her talk.

The Dmgirl: For those who can't picture Orin, do you see the old man in the Research Lab in Ocarina of Time? Well, that's him. I couldn't just let him without a name; it would have been just stupid. Anyway, that's all for today, folks! See ya!!


	5. Shame

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: I discovered a lot of things today for an original story that dates waaaay back. I've got new music and I'm rock and roll! Not to say that the idea of this story is near its complete state. It's turning around ten chappies, 'cause, after, it gets too long. Anyway, it's Thursday and I'm going out tomorrow! Long live friendship!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Miyamoto-sama does. I do own the OC, though.

Chapter V: Shame

Epona reared in front of a guard near the entry steps to Hyrule Castle Town. Today, the young man knew it, was the market. Stands with trays of fresh fruits, meats, cheese and jewels were spread around the town's central place as people passed and children played. Link had yet to see it, for the guard blocked the way. The market was a synonym of thieving and the guards had to be extra careful to avoid charlatans. The spear rested in front of his steed, impeding the passage.  
"State your name and business," said the guard with a voice of authority. Link held the horse steady, holding the reins with his right hand as his left was covered under a cape while hanging limply on his side. He felt a squeeze.  
"I am Link, son of Toran. My business is with the royal family alone." His voice was hard and calm. A slim hand grabbed his right shoulder, not reassured. The guard seemed to notice because he pointed something behind the young man.  
"Who is this?"

The future knight turned slightly and gave a smile at his fully cloaked passenger, as if trying to make him or her feel comfortable. He gave his full attention to the guard standing there.  
"It is one of the reasons that brings me here. I must see the royal family as soon as possible."  
A smug appeared on the man's face. This was one of the guys Link always had problems with. Every time he encountered one of them, it was the same thing over and over.  
"Sorry kid. I must see what you carry."  
"I already told you, it is royal business."  
"Can't let you in then."

An argument broke between the two, who made Link's passenger tense first, then burst into giggles every now and then. The nerve of these guards, he just couldn't believe it! They were so obsessed with throwing him to…  
"Oh, come on, Boris. You know Link. The day he'll enter with something dangerous, Gorons will swim."  
The guards straightened nearly immediately when he saw the other rider. The young man's surprised gaze met with the man's solemn one. A big happy grin drew itself on the boy's features.  
"Sir Rusl! It's an honor to see you!"  
"Oh please, Link, no need for formalities. How have you been?"  
"Fine sir, I just came back from Lake Hylia."  
"Ah, so _you_ went to kill the Sea Snake, have you?" Link nodded, red on the cheeks. The knight smiled and turned to the guard. "So, Boris, are you going to let us in or wait until the Raining Season?"  
"Yes, sir! Come in, sir!"

The guard pushed aside, letting the two riders enter. Once out of earshot, the two burst into laughing, unable to contain themselves anymore. Rusl saw that the problem between the guards and his student wasn't solved. Poor boy, he merited better. His admiration for the knights was limitless and it was all that his father would have needed to make sure it was the right choice. Toran, he had died too young, like his wife. If the man could see his son know, he would be proud. The young man never got challenge big enough for him. Every time a danger came up, he was always the first to react. His strategies were useful. Yet, he was set aside, mostly because he was still in training. It was a real shame. The proof was right there. He had set off to Lake Hylia and the monster laid in the waters' depths as he came back in one piece carrying… What was he carrying?  
"What are you transporting?"  
"No privilege, it is for royal eyes only." His eyes held happiness, but his voice was commanding. The knight couldn't help but chuckle as they passed the castle gates. He was nearly seventeen and he already acted like a future leader. Link, he was getting stronger everyday. It was a pity that he wasn't already a knight. Even Rusl would have followed his orders without doubt. If a life was put into Link's hands, he would do anything to preserve it, even lose his own.

The Dmgirl: You know what freaked me the most in this chapter? It also did in my other Legend of Zelda stories too. Link walking, more riding here, through the front door of Hyrule Castle. In every game, you always have to sneak into the castle. Here, he just passes the front gate. It's just weird. And making him sneak into the palace in this story would have been misplaced, he's a resident! Yeah, I found it absurd, but if it fits…


	6. Royalty

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: Hello everyone and welcome to Creation! So beginning where we left off… I must be a bit bugging now and then, don't I? Bah, could be worse. I could be intervening at every five seconds. That would be cruel. Anyway, in this chapter… Now, now, that wouldn't be nice to steal the suspense, wouldn't it? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Zelda. The plot and the OC are mine, though.

Chapter VI: Royalty

The central doors of the throne room opened, making the pale head of a young woman turn. A big hand touched her gloved one as three persons worked their way to the center of the room.  
"Sit correctly, my dear."  
"Yes, father."  
The girl straightened her pink dress before letting her white-gloved hands lay on the armchair and looking at her father for a moment. A white beard adorned the man's chin. A royal red attire covered his round belly. His mustache lifted upwards as he smiled.  
"What is it?"  
"Father, why did we call us?"  
The king laughed. "All I know is that Rusl wanted to see us in emergency."

Two of the three present kneeled at a safe distance, as the other seemed to look around the room with curiosity. In his knight armor, Rusl shot a stare to the young man on the far left who had trouble holding the center person in place. His green tunic made the princess smile. Neither guards nor knights wore this garb. There was only one person who dared looking this rural, Link. Yet, her attention was brought back to the middle. The person standing there was completely cloaked, leaving no way to sight a face. Her small grin changed into a frown. Whoever it was, he or she was very strong. The knight took a small step forward.  
"Forgive me your majesties for disturbing you in so little notice. Link here has come back from a perilous journey and would have liked to speak with you."  
"Well, speak then, Link. I am sure you hold interesting news," said the king.

The boy kneeled in front of the throne and began to talk, head down.  
"Your Highnesses, I come with great news. The Sea Snake that had appeared in Lake Hylia nearly a week ago will cause no more trouble."  
A slim hand touched his back and the young man turned to the cloaked person while getting up, taking a bag and holding it high for everyone to see.  
"As proof, I bring to you a fang of this dreadful creature."  
The king gestured to a guard to get the bag and bring it to him. The man opened it and saw that the warrior wasn't lying. He had to hold back a grin. Link had always been ahead of himself.  
"Is it right to say that you are the one who got rid of this menace?" asked his Majesty, causing the boy to turn pink. "Let me assure you, Link, that your deed will be known by the Zoras. They will look upon you as their savior."  
The young man was at loss for words. A giggle snapped him back to reality and he glared at his right before continuing.  
"Your Majesties, there is also another reason that I have come upon you today. During my stay at Lake Hylia, I met a man named Orin who is a lake researcher. Not long before the monster's sudden appearance, he found someone lying near the coast. I have volunteered to bring this person safely to Hyrule Castle."

Two small hands took the cloak's hood and took it off, revealing the face of a young woman with fiery red hair and deep green eyes. The princess and the king thought it was her turn to speak. Both were surprised when Link took her place.  
"Her name is Arya."  
The young lady waved and grinned widely. Although she seemed Link and the princess's age, she acted just like a child. Royal blue turned to the king who nodded. Small step echoed around the throne room as the princess made her way to Arya. Sapphires connected with emerald, never to break off. The smile never disappeared of the fiery-haired girl's face, but it was her eyes that startled her. It was almost like their were piercing right through her soul. The young woman was powerful and had full control over herself. None could ever manage such a feat unless… they were to be gods. Keeping her calm, she managed to say: "Welcome to Hyrule Castle, Arya."  
The girl in front of her giggled and grinned, but it was Link who intervened.  
"Princess, it is unfortunate to say that, though she understands every word, she doesn't speak any."

The king rose from the throne, grabbing everyone's attention.  
"Well then, Sheik!"  
In a puff of smoke, a young man in a blue garb appeared. His face was concealed behind bandages as bleach blond as came out in streaks. His only red eye stared coolly at the king.  
"Your Majesty?"  
"See that Arya is well taken care of. You will be her guard from now on. Link!"  
Blue eyes, which were scolding the green eyed woman who couldn't stay in the same spot, turned to the king.  
"Yes, your Highness?"  
"You will be her guide. Her trust most probably already lies in you and I can tell that you have a special bound. Make sure that she is comfortable while we search the reason of her appearance."  
"At your orders," said the two at the same time as they looked at each other. Link couldn't help his smile and knew that Sheik was probably doing the same. It wasn't the first time they worked together and this one would be no different. Though the two weren't brothers, their actions made people wonder. If there was trashing around and Link was there, you could be sure Sheik wasn't too far. They would get the job done, but wouldn't forget the fun. The exasperated look the princess gave to her father could only confirm. Putting them together would only be a mess. Yet, the young woman didn't have the time to say anything. The young men had already left, followed by a giggling Arya.

The Dmgirl: A few moments of frivolity and of calm. Seems nice, eh? Ah, it would be great just to lie on the ground, watching the clouds. But that wouldn't be fair for you, wouldn't it? Well, see you next time on Creation!


	7. Apologize

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: I know I've been sending the chapters on a four-day basis, but, with school starting, I am not certain I'll be doing as well. I'm starting Biology!! I'm going to be a researcher!!! What? It contrasts with the fact that I write? Well, who cares? I'm multifunctional!!!

Disclaimer: Miyamoto-sama owns the game. I only own the plot of this story.

Chapter VII: Apologize

"Hey, rookie. Getting busy?"  
Link rushed pass the training grounds as the guards laughed at him. A month had passed since her arrival, a complete month! And they still were at it! Sheik was the only person he could turn to. The princess never came down anymore and Rusl… Rusl only assured that he was practicing daily. Sitting in the corridor, he looked at the brick ceiling and sighed. Nothing had really changed. Even better, things had gotten worse.

As he lowered his head in shame, fiery hair caught his eye. Green eyes were staring at him fondly as a smile was drawn on pink painted lips. Arya was wearing a blue gown, a habit of hers, he thought, and the sapphire never left her chest. Why did she carry that stone everywhere? His questions would be left unanswered, for the girl was a complete mute. Slim fingers grabbed gently his left hand and got him up. She was taking him someplace else, he knew that. They would be in a silent garden and she would probably make him forget the day. But what was worth forgetting if it always came back.

His hand slipped from hers, making her turn around. His eyes were shaded by his bangs in despair. Palms rested on his cheeks as saddened emeralds searched for broken sapphires. Their gaze connected and the young woman attempted a smile. Yet, it disappeared nearly immediately, for Link pushed the girl away. Had she done something wrong? She tried to make him forget his worries and make things right. A mumble of gibberish came to her ears as the young man turned away from her. Intrigued, she caught up with him. Yet, the moment her small hand touched his forearm, the man turned around, anger written across his face.  
"Leave me alone!"  
With his left index near her nose, he began to yell like a madman. All the accumulated pressure was freeing itself like steam of a coffee pot. Yet, he didn't take attention on whom it befell. It was only when her hands joined her mouth in surprise that he realized what he had done. He heard her whisper, but never caught if she had said anything. All he could do was watch her helplessly as she fled from his presence. Arya, of all the persons it could have fallen on, it had to be Arya…

Never moving, the young warrior punched the wall before sliding against it. Now she would hate him, for sure. A male voice lifted in the shadows.  
"That, my friend, was plain rude. She merits better than this treatment."  
A smile appeared on the future knight's face as Sheik appeared as if of nowhere. He knew that his childhood friend had assisted to the fight. If it was a fight…  
"I know," said Link, not even gazing at his friend. "I should have gently refused the invitation."  
"You know as much as I do that you can't. You're nice, Link, too nice."  
The boy chuckled before staring at his friend who had sat beside him.  
"We've been searching the reason of the Sea Snake's mysterious appearance," continued Sheik to change the subject. "It stayed just as mysterious."  
"Could have sworn it," laughed Link as he got up. "Sheik…"  
"Yes?"  
He turned around and gave the Sheikah a hand.  
"Would you train with me?"

His answer was the man grabbing his hand and receiving a kick in the stomach, which made him fly three feet further. Sheik was rubbing his hands as the Hylian tried getting up before a foot landed on his chest.  
"Training? You merit a severe punishment for yelling at Arya like that."  
Link grabbed the Sheikah's foot and made the man land on the ground in a swift gesture. Reflexes, something he would have never had if he trained only with knights.  
"I guess I do," he said, getting up.  
He never had the chance to see his opponent get up and smack him against the wall. He still had a lot too learn.

Link rubbed his bruises with his palm as he passed in the gardens. Dang could Sheik hit! He lifted the undershirt from over his right arm to see a small cut. Those throwing knives… he could risk loosing an eye with this guy! Yet, these weapons had increased his speed remarkably. If it wouldn't have been for that, he would have died in front of the Sea Snake. Yet, even with all those years of training, he had not learned an important element. Even he knew something held him back from being a knight. His emotions were not entirely under control. He could kill someone out of cold blood, but he would feel guilty for it. Monsters or other creatures of the sort were fine, but killing someone similar… And his problem didn't end there, his outburst today proved it. What would happen if a situation such as this one happened while the king discussed a treaty of peace? There would be none, it could turn into war in the worst of case. He knew that, though everyone said he could become knight, he wasn't. Sure he held great strength and good reflexes, but it wasn't enough when it came to control himself.

A graceful melody pulled him out of his sinister thoughts. Where was he now? This was one of the biggest proofs that he couldn't control himself. Cerulean blue eyes lifted themselves to the sky as the young man stopped in his tracks. From the sky to the horizon, he saw a figure standing on one of the balconies. Who could be up at this time? Not that he was any better, but… The sound stopped and the figure leaned against the balcony and rose up once more, seeming to have something on its fingers. Careful of not being seen or heard, he got closer. His first vision was of red wine hair. No, it couldn't be… A giggle came to him and he recognized it immediately. There was only one person possible, Arya. He looked closer and it could only be confirmed. She was the one standing there with a nightingale. Her mouth opened and a soft melody poured out.  
"Sheik said it. I'm too nice," the boy said as he began to run into the castle to see her. He had too apologize and this was his only opportunity, who knew if she'd avoid him tomorrow? Yet, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. Sheik? It couldn't be, he had seen him off. He didn't have to wait long as ghostly hands came out of the shadows, grabbing him. He was bounded and the more he struggled, the more the hands tightened their grip. He only heard a voice behind him.  
"A friend of Arya? Nicely thought."  
And everything went black.

The Dmgirl: Oops…


	8. Escape

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: This is crazy. Crazy, I say!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the OC, the rest are Nintendo's property.

Chapter VIII: Escape

A fury of red passed like fire and doors swung open at the passage of Arya. Stopping for a moment, she held a green cloth close to her heart. This morning, she had entered Link's room, hoping he'd accept her apologies. Now, her green eyes could only fill with tears. He was nowhere to be found. Passing in front of the training grounds, she entered, hoping the guards had an answer. The men stopped when she came in, a big smile one their face. She never visited the training grounds when Link wasn't there. Yet, their smile faded as she showed the green tunic she held. That stupid girl, how could she care so much for a rookie? A guard took it only to throw it back at her.  
"He's gone. Good riddance."  
The girl turned away, disappointed. For a fleeting moment, she thought it was only friendly playing. Now, she realized that they were just plain mean. Still, she couldn't hate them. They thought that Link would take their place. She brought the tunic to her face. She couldn't find him and she felt, she knew he was in danger.

A feminine voice made her stick to the wall. She didn't want to be seen anymore. She couldn't support seeing the future knight being lowered like the guards had done. Peeking in like a child, she saw the pink gown of the princess and the silver armor of Link's mentor, Rusl. Their conversation was feverish, important.  
"Are you certain?" asked the princess in worry. Rusl shook his head.  
"I have searched everywhere, milady. He is nowhere to be found."  
"He couldn't have disappeared without leaving a note! Last time, he left one saying he'd be gone for the night! Although he came back two days later…"  
"No note, no anything. Which leaves only one possibility."  
"It can't be!"  
"It is the only answer. Link has been captured."  
Forest green eyes widened as a hand covered Arya's mouth. Her assumptions had been correct. The shadows had enclosed around Link and taken him as hostage. Link… No…

The halls melted together as she rushed through the castle. Fear made her reach the stables without taking a moment to breathe. Link was in danger and she had to do something about it. She knew that it was her mission, no one else's. What would happen? She didn't care. Link had to come back safely. The horses in the stable acted wildly at her entrance. A brown mare was the most excited, ready to break her box's door. She opened it and went in to call the horse.  
"Nice suit," said a male voice, making her jump slightly in surprise. The young girl turned around to see a young man garbed in blue and covered in bandages. A red eye stared at her as she lowered her head in shame. She knew her clothing had changed. It's not like she could go anywhere in a dress. She fiddled with her navy blue short reaching her knees, as she looked her top of the same color. The sapphire was still there, serving to hold two light blue shoulder straps. Her arms were still bare and no boots or shoes were worn.

The boy sighed as his left hand landed on her right shoulder.  
"I guess there's no stopping you, right?"  
As her gaze didn't move, he knew that her positions had been taken. Two shields met her eyes, making her head raise. Sheik was smiling under his scarf.  
"If it is the case, you'll need to defend yourself. These shields are small, but solid. Don't be afraid to use them."  
With trembling hands, she accepted the gift, hanging them on her light blue belt. Raising her head again, she saw the young man with a wooden baton and navy blue boots.  
"Your feet will scream from walk, better take these. As for the baton, it's a weapon I used in training years ago. You'll need it more then I do."  
She took the boots and the baton. She slipped in the boots and stuck the baton in her belt before looking at him with a smile of thanks. The Sheikah only shrugged, petting the mare beside them, whispering words to her.  
"Take care of Arya, Epona. I leave her in your charge."  
She neighed softly and the young girl looked at him in question.  
"I'm not coming with you. Someone must stay and cover for you. I'll take everything under my responsibility. You don't need to worry about it. I'm used to punishment. Now go before someone notices."

She saddled Epona quickly with Sheik's help. After some reticence, she accepted to put the reins. She didn't want to hurt the beautiful mare. Holding the reins, she dragged the horse outside and climbed on. Epona began to walk slowly before the young man yelled for her to stop. Arya turned around and the young man caught up. He held out a large piece of white bandage out to her. Her head tilted, not understanding his message.  
"Keep this with you. It may seem stupid, but it may get useful. Just so you know that you've got friends back here."  
She took the bandage and put it around her wrist before bending down and holding Sheik's cheek in her hand. She then turned back to her road and away melted the joy always written upon her face. She was taking this seriously. Sheik stayed a while after they disappeared in the horizon. He had the feeling that there was really nothing he could do for her. It was her journey. Though she was in a woman's body, she had the mentality of a child. The young man looked at the sky, muttering: "Farore, Nayru, Din, what have ye done? What is this girl for you?"

The Dmgirl: This is problematic… What is Arya?


	9. Dry

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: Hey, everyone! I just started class. University is big compared to the school I used to go in. Anyway, I still don't have my schedule, so it sucks slightly. But hey, at least it gives me time to write!!!

Disclaimer: Same thing as usual, I don't own Zelda.

Chapter IX: Dry

Epona reared and neighed in horror at the river standing before her. The murky waters did not call for happiness and hospitality. The red haired girl mounted on her did everything in her power to stay on the saddle while soothing the poor mare. Yet, the horse did not budge from its current position. It was too terrified to do anything else. The young woman could only get off while patting the steed for comfort. The path ahead of her was not only blocked by the slim river. A big fog that one could cut through a knife clouded her vision. She couldn't see forward and she knew that, once she made one step in this fog, she wouldn't see behind her either. She passed her hands around the mare's collar, hugging her one last time before passing the stream. Even though the area was unwelcoming, she knew that Link was there. Traces of his presence had lead her here.

She coughed slightly when she entered the fog. The odor of gun powder was the first to come. She couldn't believe she was still on Hylian territory. Some strange, dark and powerful force had taken hostage this piece of land. After talking a loud gulp and adjusting her belt, she began to advance. Though the thickness of the fog impeded her vision, she had no other choice but to go forward. Link laid somewhere in this fog and she had to find him. She could almost hear his laugh into her ears and see his smile. To know that he was fighting in vain only constricted the poor girl's heart. If no one moved, he would die.

Her ears perked at the sound of cracking wood. She looked beneath her to see a small twig under her feet. It wasn't long before she heard the yell of monsters all around her. She had been careful not to use magic not to be spotted, but now she was. She didn't even have the time to move that a knife passed near her ear, sizzling the air. Bokoblins, it could only be a Bokoblin. As the sound of a blade came to her elven ears, she raised one of the shields Sheik had given her. The sound of metal resonated on the shield. They were so many. If she made use of her magic, only more would come. In one swift movement, she tucked the shield away and took out the baton. If only theory could be enough...

Her prayers were answered the moment she heard a Bokoblin yell and felt the stick smash against something. Mentally thanking Sheik and Link for letting her look at their trainings, she twirled, knocking more of them. Her only hope was now not to kill any of them. Yet, her safe being was not to be, for, in a turn, her long hair had caught into something and now pinned her to the ground, making her drop the beloved weapon. The grinning face of a Bublin the appeared before her. It was his spiked club that had done this. She heard the echo of a man's cold laugh reach her ears. The monster would transport her to whoever was laughing, she knew it. She couldn't allow that, she had to bring back Link safe and sound. Her right right grabbed the first wooden thing that passed in her hands and she jabbed it at the monster ahead her. Her eyes, closed in horror, slowly opened when she heard a guttural sound. They could only open wide at the sight before her. Instead of the baton, she was holding the knife of one of the unconscious Bokoblins and it was right in the Bublin's throat. A red warm liquid slid along the knife to her hands.

No... She hadn't... She couldn't... She had tried so hard into only knocking them down, she couldn't have just... No... It was impossible. She felt tears gather to her eyes as they closed. No matter how hard she'd ponder over it, what was done was done. There was no turning back. Her eyes opened, dry as the Sun as she pushed away the corpse from off her. She searched around for another knife and raised her hands. The sound of her hair being cut made her cringe. Yet, there was worse than a haircut at the moment. She had killed a living being, even though her vow to protect all who live. After cutting it, she sat up, eyes closed, hands joined, praying for forgiveness upon the great goddesses of Hyrule. Her emerald eyes opened themselves and met with the baton she had wanted hold instead of that knife. She rose, taking it along with her. Her wine red hair now reached not above her waist. She could feel the difference, seeing that it once was to her knees. Putting the baton back in place, she saw the bandage on her arm. A smile broke through her saddened features. The young man had been right, it would be useful. Unwrapping it from around her arm, she remembered something she had only overheard, but that she could now understand to perfection.  
'_You know, Link, trying to survive is a great reason to fight, but it's sometimes not enough._'  
'_What?_'  
'_Trying to survive almost got you killed against that snake. Am I right?_'  
_A chuckle.  
_'_Yeah, true. If it hadn't been for Arya..._'  
'_Technique can save you in many situations, but it's not enough. You know that in real battles, not everyone survives and you can't hope to save your enemies. You must have a will in these conditions, a will to kill._'  
'_Are you crazy?_'  
_'I am not saying that every time you fight an opponent, only one must come out alive. Yet, in training, you must consider the partner you train with as an enemy and never give him a chance. If not, you are bound to repeat the same mistakes on the field, your fight with the snake proves it. In a situation where lives are at stake, one can only bring out the best of him or herself._'

Sheik had been right, she thought as she gave a last tug at the bandage now holding her hair. Water dripped from her face. Arya looked at the sky. When had it started raining? Yet, it was a good thing, for the fog had cleared out of view, leaving a tower in sight. Not taking her eyes off it, she began walking. She didn't take a last glance at the mess she was leaving behind her. If all this was the goddesses' doing, than it had to have a reason. Without knowing, her vision was slowly changing and she had made the first step in understanding why she was there.

The Dmgirl: Oooookay... Things are taking an unexpected turn. Is it really the same story I began with? I'm getting seriously freaked out. But I kind of like this turn of events. Makes my imagination run wild. Anyway, see you guys next time!

P.S.: If the scene was to gory, I am terribly sorry. But she has to figure out what real life is and that's the only way I found. Once again, I am sorry to have disgusted you if I did.


	10. Torture

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: Writing this at university. Who knew this place could be so big. And they say it's one of the smallest ones in France. I hardly believe it. Anyway, I'm getting to out forward in this story. I've got a chapter ahead. Scaaary. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't.

Chapter X: Torture

Blue eyes jerked open as a sharp pain passed along Link's stomach. He was lying on something hard, a table perhaps, and bindings held his wrists and ankles. Blood red eyes stared at him, giving him the impression that his soul was naked.  
"Well, well. Took you a while."  
He only growled in anger at the white-haired man hovering above him. The young man had no intention of talking. It would only mean trouble. This made the other smirk and grab an end of the table on which the warrior was attached to put it vertically. The only thing holding Link from slipping was the restraints. His head, hanging low, was pulled upwards without further transition and Link could only see those fiery eyes.  
"Not very talkative, are we?"

Link knew better than to speak to this man. He would only cause pain and destruction with every information he had. Classes with Sheik would again come in handy. But instead of having pain once more, the albinos only sighed, chuckling at the same time.  
"Listen, boy. I don't want any of your pathetic information. What you have as friends is much more important and the one person I wanted that you had is already on its way."  
Only one word come across his mind and passed his lips and it only made the guys smirk grow into a grin.  
"You finally figured it out, kid! Arya is a beautiful creature, isn't she? I guess the goddesses knew..."  
Just then, a Bublin rushed in, slamming the door against the wall, and began mumbling something that the future knight couldn't understand. But at the sight of the red-eyed man's smile, he could only fear the worst. Yet, what did the creators had to do with all this? If they had done something, it was for what purpose? Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realized that he was being freed until he landed face flat on the floor. He never had the chance to wipe off the blood on his lips, for he was dragged out like a rag doll by the Bublin, the albinos, laughing broadly ahead.

All he saw was the red carpet on the floor as the Bublin held his face near it. The white-haired man's booming voice pierced his eardrum and made his head hurt. He didn't care to listen, all he heard of importance was the silence following one of his sentences. Arya, Arya was here. His head was finally lifted and he could see the red-haired lady. The moment she saw him, she covered her mouth in slight surprise. Was she really that of a horrible sight?  
"He goes, you stay. Fair deal."  
The blond held back the envy of shaking his head in disapproval. The girl stepped forward and touched his face gently, afraid of hurting him even more. He could feel his pain leave him without a sound and warmth encircle him gently.

Yet, this safe feeling didn't last, for Bokoblins began pulling her away from him, hurting her in the process. Link could only glare at the man who had turned heels and began to leave.  
"You don't agree, you don't touch."  
Link struggled in vain to free himself. That monster had a strong grip. Yet, he couldn't, he wouldn't abandon. She couldn't deal with this alone. She was...  
"I will!"  
A crystal clear voice made the two stop any movement they had undertaken to look squarely at the young woman in the hallway. It was like time itself had frozen. Her lips separated and moved as the same voice came to everyone's ears.

"I will."  
Shocked sapphires locked onto saddened emeralds. She spoke... Impossible... Even with the distance, he saw the single tear roll down her cheek and her eyes beg for forgiveness. Her broken smile didn't comfort him one bit.  
"Link."  
Her voice held back grief and slight disappointment. This was the word she had wanted first to say, his name. It would have meant the world to her. Yet, the circumstances had made it impossible for it to happen that way. If nothing of this had happened...  
"Take them away. All this drama is making me sick."  
Arya raised her head in shock.  
"Thou said he would leave."  
"Correction Arya. I said he'd go. I didn't say where."  
Link felt outraged.  
"You double-crossing..."  
His chin was grabbed by the man, stopping him.  
"Ah, so you do have a voice... Link, was it? Well, I'm sure you have a lot to say. Lock them up and make sure Arya can't use her powers."

The Dmgirl: Ever had the impression, dear fellow writers, that you discover your story at the same time than the readers? I have to admit, it gets weirder every time.


	11. Strained

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: Keeping up with university work and a text isn't easy. Not saying that this story is going in a whole new direction than what I first thought. This could be the base of a future story, but I won't get to far ahead, in fear of all disappointing you. I wouldn't like seeing you guys go: "Yeah! A new story!" and say: "You stink!" when I announce that they won't be any. So, I'm keeping it in suspense. Let's just wait and see, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

Chapter XI: Strained

"Damn it!"  
Link's fist hit the wall forcefully next to the restraints on Arya's wrists before falling on the floor, head low. He felt weak, ashamed. When his moment of truth had come, he hadn't been at the height of it. Droplets of water made his head rise and meet with watery emeralds. Arya, she was crying. Eyelids closed and her fiddling voice resonated in the air.  
"I am sorry."

Before he knew it, the young man was standing, holding her near him. He heard muffled sobs as tears stained his green tunic. He never remembered his voice being so soft.  
"It's not your fault. He would have tricked us anyway."  
"I thought... I thought there would be some good in my brother. I was wrong."  
In a second, he became cold and distant. What was going on? Why did he act of the sort?  
"Your brother?"

She suddenly adverted his gaze and tried to avoid eye contact. He somehow knew she couldn't stand to lie.  
"Thou remember the Sea Snake at Lake Hylia?"  
He shook his head at her formality. He could not get used to it. Yet, it was something he could have waited, if her "brother" was more than improper.  
"Yes."  
"The goddesses called upon it so that only the Chosen would be able to come. It was thee."  
What was she talking about? What Chosen?  
"I carry a gift from the goddesses for the Chosen's loyalty and love for Hyrule."

Something in him collapsed and he felt weak. He had just discovered that he was the Chosen and now he was being told that his life had never been his to control. His left hand reached his forehead before passing in his hair as he slumped to the ground. His meeting with Arya, his struggles to become a knight, everything had been regimented. The design of the goddesses was drawn before him and so he discovered that he was only a pawn on a gigantic and hazy chessboard. All he had done since he was born was calculated, written.  
"Link."

He felt like a ReDead as he lifted his head to look at Arya. Her smile made him slightly warmer.  
"Thy actions are not written. Thou hast done everything out of free will. In the past, thou hast risked thy life to save this beautiful country. The creators are thankful, Link."  
He got up, feeling drunk. Was it him? All seemed to slip and land into the control of unknown hands. It was him, he could feel as much, yet it wasn't. His next words made him feel distant of his own person.  
"You mean..."  
"Thy acts are thine own."  
"But the gift..."  
"It is merely to thank thee. Yet..."  
He wanted to ask what was the trouble, but he never said a word. It felt like something he had done before. Link, the ever silent, was to listen when someone spoke, only addressing a few words when asked. Quiet became something precious, not to be lost.  
"I cannot give it while my brother, Deofu, is alive. He would simply claim it and destroy."

A smile of disbelief made her features darken and her eyes began to grow cold as the smile died. The young warrior took a few steps back in fright as she began to glow a red light. He only heard shackles break and fall on the floor in a thud as he covered his eyes. Surprise came over him as he saw her free of any restraints. Arya could only grin.  
"My brother never thought I'd find a way if I stayed the same. He forgot one important detail. People grow with their experiences. Technique can save you in many situations, but it's not enough. You must have a will, a will to kill."  
He could only watch mouth agape as she walked to the bars of the cell. She sounded like... Sheik. Had she overheard their conversation after their training? What had happened to her? First she talked, then she... Something had created deep changes inside her and he didn't think for a moment the goddesses had known this from the beginning. The rain tapping on the window felt like a mourning. Were the creators sad that their creation hadn't stayed the same?

He snapped back to reality as his wind was cut by metal hitting his stomach. Grabbing what had hit him, he could only stare in surprise. A sword, it was a weapon. He lifted his head and saw her... training... with a metallic baton. Where was gone the innocent girl he had met? She was now wearing two small daggers, one on her back and the other around her waist.  
"Arya."  
Every of her movements stopped and she walked up to him, a reassuring smile on her face. His shock must have been really evident, for she embraced him gently.  
"Do not fear, Link. This does not concern you."  
"What happened to you?" he asked, hugging her tightly.  
"My path has been drawn before me. I must give thee this gift I hold. Yet, to make sure it isn't taken away, Deofu must disappear. I am the only one who can ensure it. Were something is created, its opposite is fated to see light. To make sure he never reappears, I must outgrow him and myself. This balance must be inside me, not in broad daylight. I must know that, in some situations, death is inevitable."  
"You still have a choice."  
"And it is made. Deofu will die... by my own hands."

The Dmgirl: I think I'll finish it right there. In the manuscript version, it went a bit further, but it's better like that, isn't it? And now, for something I have never done before, answering fanmail in the story!

**Bluenavydragon:** The birth of Arya was described in the first chapter in every detail as some of you have probably figured by now. The trick was that no one knew where she came from nor how she was born except the readers. The Lab Researcher found her and she was a complete mute so she was unable to explain how she arrived and why she was there in the first place. Talk about confusing, eh? Like it was said in chapter 9, things would have turned out radically differently if Deofu hadn't shown up. It probably would have taken longer for Arya to speak and to explain. But, unfortunately, everything is sped up because of the albinos' sudden arrival who seems to be there for no explained reason. This chapter 10 is there exactly for this reason, clear things up and understand why everything happened in this order. So, if you thought you missed a chapter, you didn't. It was just a part of the whole plot that came out of my twisted mind.


	12. Death

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: I've passed over two weeks trying to built this chapter on solid foundations. This was the hardest one yet. A complete action scene, with no hang whatsoever. As you can guess, this scene is crucial in the story and will probably mark a turning point in my writing. If it is valid, I have understood the logic and the base of an action scene and will be able to produce more of them in the future. Guys, my fate in writing action scenes is in your hands. I depend on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own the plot, Arya and Deofu.

Chapter XII: Death

The doors slammed opened, making heads turn. Deofu fumed when he saw Arya and Link at the entrance. How had she broken free? The Bokoblins and Bulblins in the room, the only left in the tower, threw themselves at the intruders, only to taste Link's sword as he unsheathed it. The girl stayed still, staring at her brother intensely, not even flinching when a Bokoblin hit an invisible barrier around her. As the young warrior sheathed his sword with a flourish, now making eye contact with their only opponent, a detonation resounded as an explosion blew the stone throne standing behind the albinos to pieces. Brushing her companion's hand, she began walking towards her brother while taking out the dagger upon her back. This was a fight she couldn't afford to lose.

She crouched into position and began running, knife giving a rasping sound against the floor. Grabbing it with two hands, she swung it, only to meet her own baton in Deofu's hands. Not breaking the metallic contact, she swiftly took out the dagger on her waist and blocked her opponent's weapon between them. Neither wanted to give into the other's pressure. Her brother would soon discover how much she had changed and she would make herself a delightful pleasure by showing him.

She jumped out of reach only to come back with more speed. Agility clashed against the brute force of Deofu's newfound sword. In one quick move, the situation outwardly changed as her knives were stuck between brick and metal. Liquid rubies melted into surprised emerald.  
"You're worth nothing."

An angry shout came from behind them, before countless strikes met Deofu's sword. The albinos watched, completely amused, as Link furiously tried to put in a hit. Swords met millimeters from each other's face.  
"Aren't you the ever courageous one! I guess that's why the goddesses call you the Chosen."  
An elbow landed in Link's stomach, cutting off the young man's wind. He fell to the floor, trying to find his breath.  
"Looks like you aren't all that strong!"  
He could hear the other's even steps towards him. The boy knew that his new opponent was raising his sword above his head.  
"Good-bye, Chosen."  
He saw a blurry of red before he closed his eyes.

The soft touch of hair upon his face made his eyes snap open. Arya was over him blocking the two handed sword by crossing her now two sais. Uncrossing them, she pushed Deofu to the floor, the sword slowly going out of his reach.  
"Thy opponent is me, Deofu, none other."  
His chuckles turned into outright laughter as he grabbed his weapon that morphed into a chain in which he caught the young woman's neck as he got up. Cold fingers lingered against warm flesh.  
"What's wrong with some fun?"  
"Thou art a sick man."  
The chain broke under a sai's pressure that she was able to slip between the chain and her neck. It changed into two katanas. Metal clung against metal as one attacked and the other parried. None of them seemed to take advantage into the fight. Weapons morphed, tactics changed, but neither of them flinched.

Under Link's blue gaze, only as the young man got up did the goddesses seem to decide a victor. Deofu's slimmest sword yet aimed at Arya's face. A small cut of the size of a toothpick appeared on her cheek while tiny droplets of liquid gold trickled down from it. All her attention drifted to the stain on her fingers that had touched the wound. A chuckle was all she heard before feeling pain along her spine. This fleeting moment of surprise had been used at the albinos' advantage. Every hit felt like the world was being destroyed all over again. If she lost this battle, not only would Link not receive his gift, but Hyrule entirely was in danger. Who knew what damage could Deofu cause? She felt everything drown as she fell to the floor, pain wracking her body.

Her companion ran and lifted her slowly, for her legs could no longer support the weight. In front, her brother kept mocking them.  
"It's a fight you can't win. Surrender."  
"I would be a fool to do so." Her voice was not above a whisper. She looked at the golden liquid upon her fingers. "I _can_ defeat thee. I _can_ do something. I _will_ make a change."

Wobbling to stand, Arya freed herself from Link's help. She clapped her two hands together and, upon separating them, between them appeared a small thread of white light. The thread acted as a serpent, retracting itself to create a small white ball. Laying a kiss upon it, the sphere began to take colors, hundreds of rainbows. This was the decisive and final shot. The last strike that would deliver death no matter how much he would try to avoid it. This was the end.

The ball, released, left her hands at lightning speed and met Deofu's chest, crashing into it. At that moment, Link had to shield his eyes before the blinding light. He only felt Arya's hand slip into his and heard the albinos laughters fade into nothingness.

The Dmgirl: That was something. I wrote and rewrote this part to make sure it contained every single element necessary for this battle. As you can probably guess, the next chapter will be the last. Yet, there are two chapters left to this story, one that I intend to put as a one shot. As I asked last time for "Dawn of Dusk", should I put this one shot into the story or apart. You to see, to judge. The ball is in your court, dear readers!!!

P.S.: Thanks to my dear sister, Shodaime Otaku, for correcting and reading this chapter. I feel so loved!


	13. Creation

**Creation**

The Dmgirl: Yoga is the best sport I have ever practiced. I never felt so relaxed in my entire life. Anyway, this is, my friends, the last chapter of "Creation". Yup, over, over. Nothing else after. Well, except for that one shot. Yep, I've decided, it'll be a one shot, so die! Mwahahaha! Well, let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: Well, since Deofu's dead, I own the plot and Arya. I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

Chapter XIII: Creation

As the light slowly dimmed, Link got up in a shaking matter and brought his hand upon his head to ease the throbbing headache he was having. Snapping back to reality, he turned sharply to see Arya knelt in front of a rock. He got closer and the young girl got up so he could see. It was a tomb wearing Deofu's name. He couldn't stop the words from passing his lips.  
"Even changed, you keep a thought for every living being."  
"I guess," were her soft words as her gaze lifted to the sky. "The goddesses must be angered at my actions."

It was then he realized. The rain had stopped without transition. The warrior looked at her, watching every of her actions. She was staring at her hand. All the golden liquid had been replaced by blood. He lifted his hand to her wounded cheek and it came back with droplets of the red liquid. She smiled slightly.  
"All the magic I had has left me for that ball you saw. I became... complete."

The young man pulled her into his arms, mumbling her name while stumbling with every letter. He heard soft giggles.  
"You know, I don't have a name anymore."  
Ever silent, he just looked at her puzzled.  
"I am no more linked to the goddesses. I have lost my name and status. I am but a normal Hylian."  
A smile crept on his lips.  
"You are Arya, one in a million. You have not changed."  
She laughed softly and returned the embrace with infinite grace.

Link could have stayed there for an eternity if she wouldn't have broken it.  
"Link... the gift... I cannot give it."  
"I'm sure the creators will find another way," he said, searching for her gaze as she avoided it. "Come with me, back to the castle."  
"No, Link. I can't, not yet."  
The young man was puzzled at her refusal. A few days ago, she would have said yes right away, but now...  
"I have much to learn before calling Hyrule home and I cannot forget that the gift of the goddesses has not reached you. Instead of the gift, I give you a promise. I do not know what the future is made of, but rest assured that I will be there. If ever you need my help, call upon me and I will answer, no matter how far. It's a promise."

She backed up from him, holding his hands. Her eyes met his and he saw the resolution she had taken could not be shaken. She had decided her path as she had done before and nothing would make her look in any other direction. He had to let her go. He freed his hands, accepting defeat. She turned around after giving him one last smile and began walking in the open field were Deofu's tower had once stood, menacing. Every of her steps were even, calculated.

Something nudged the future knight from behind. Turning around, he saw a brown mare with a white mane and tail trying to grab his tunic.  
"Hey girl. Missed me?" he asked as he pet her for what seemed like forever.  
He turned back to where Arya had been heading to see nothing. She was gone, really gone. The young warrior mounted Epona and stroke her before turning away. The song of a phoenix resounded in the field. This was her farewell, he knew it. He stopped his steed from going in Arya's direction.  
"No girl. She's out of our reach now. Let's go home."  
Link made his way to the castle as a voice came to his ears.  
'_Farewell, creation of the goddesses._'

The Dmgirl: I did this while listening to the ending of Twilight Princess. Never take out a game of its context and you get results like the lasts lines. I am very emotional, I swear. It couldn't have been better. I like you all! Loved working for you guys. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You have all been wonderful!


End file.
